Wolf and Ribbon
by Animefangirl101
Summary: Natalia is knows as "The Wolf". Her own family and village rejected her so now she lives on her own in the woods isolated from the world. Lili is the sweet girl of the village that everyone loves. What happens when Lili and Natalia cross paths? Will friendship bloom and escalate into something else or will tragedy strike?
1. They Meet

**Hello everyone! So I noticed that there aren't many stories for my yuri OTP BelaLiech. This is a Human AU story and yes there will be much more chapters. So please do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Called ****Fan****fiction for a reason**

* * *

She was known as the wolf. The one who prowls during the night. Natalia Arlovskaya sat silently on top of the tree, quietly munching on the red apple in her hand. She was wearing a long blue dress which merely covered up the knife that she always carried around. She had brown boots on which were quite comfortable in her opinion. Her long platinum blonde hair swaying slightly as the wind blew, her white bow also moving. Her dark blue eyes with a twinge of purple moved back and forth as she observed everything around her.

Natalia was known to be an outcast of her village. She got kicked out of it at the young age of thirteen for certain reasons and since then has been living alone in the woods. Her own older siblings rejected her. She's been alone ever since she could remember and now at the age of eighteen she was used to the rejection.

Suddenly she heard slight movement coming from below. She automatically looked below and was surprised to see a girl no older than the age of sixteen. The girl had short blonde hair and electrifying green eyes. She was wearing a long scarlet red dress and a distinctively similar blue bow in her hair like the one Natalia always wore.

Natalia then tossed her apple which she was done eating somewhere as she continued to observe the girl. Its been a while since she's seen a person in this part of the woods, much less an unprotected and innocent looking girl.

She jumped down from the tree which wasn't that tall. The young girl turned toward her, her eyes slightly sparkling when she saw her. Natalia approached her. "Who are you and why are you here? Little girls shouldn't be in the woods." She asked getting straight to the point.

The girl seemed unfazed by the question and she smiled. "Hello my name is Lili. Are you Miss Natalia?" At that point Natalia glared at the girl and got her knife out. She pointed it at the girl. "How do you know my name?"

To her surprise the girl didn't flinch and just continued to smile. "Miss Natalia I heard a lot about you in the village. A-and I figured it gets lonely being alone in the woods all the time s-so…" Natalia then noticed that Lili as she called herself was carrying a brown basket. She lowered her knife as Lili continued to speak. "… I brought a basket and if I met you I figured that maybe we could have a picnic together?"

Natalia looked at her like she was insane. "So your telling me that you came into the woods to have a picnic with a stranger that just pointed a knife at you?" Lili chuckled a little. "Well if you put it that way then I guess I did." Natalia put her knife away. This girl is strange she decided.

"So would you like to have a picnic with me?" She asked sweetly. Natalia still didn't trust Lili. She was too nice however… she did go out of her way to come into the woods for her. "Fine." Lili beamed. "Wonderful! You know the woods well don't you? Where do you suggest we have it?" How did this girl know so much about her? Natalia just brushed the thought off. "Just follow me.." She muttered.

Lili didn't even hesitate before she nodded her head which somewhat agitated Natalia. "Why do you trust me so easily? How do you know I won't pull a knife to your throat again?" She blurted out before she could help herself. She was surprised when she saw a sympathetic look on Lili's face. "I don't do I? But I trust you Miss Natalia. I don't think you would do that to me." She then smiled again at Natalia. Natalia bit her lip. "Thats stupid.." She mumbled.

Then Natalia turned around and began to lead the way to some place she had in mind. Lili trailed behind her quietly to Natalia's relief.

After some walking they finally arrived in a field which had many flowers growing in it. By the field was a small river with beautiful clear blue water. "Wow! I've never been here before its so pretty!" Lili exclaimed happily as she already began to spread out a blanket which she must have brought along with her.

Eventually everything was set up. There were all kinds of food spread out, sandwiches, eggs, even a small cake. "Did you make all of these?" Natalia asked. Lili nodded. "I did. My big brother did help me with some of these. I didn't know what you like so I made everything I could think of." They both sat down on the blanket. At first neither of them said anything, the silence slightly awkward as they ate the food.

"So.. you have an older brother?" Natalia finally asked as she ate a small piece of cake. Its been a while since she's had anything sweet so she was quite pleased by the sweet taste. Lili turned toward Natalia with a small smile. "Yes I do. My parents abandoned me when I was a child and Vash found me on the street and adopted me as his younger sister although he treats me more like his daughter and he's only three years older than me!" Lili laughed a little and for the first time that day Natalia cracked a smile. She assumed that Vash was the name of her brother. "He taught me everything, how to bake, garden, read, write and more."

The two girls continued to speak to each other happily as they ate. Before they knew it the sun was going down. "You should probably head back before it gets completely dark." Natalia thought that for just a second disappointment flashed across Lili's face but it was quickly replaced by a smile. "Yeah."

They both packed up anything that was left over and headed back. They said nothing as they came closer and closer to the village. Natalia suddenly stopped. "I probably shouldn't go any farther." She said. Lili nodded.

Natalia watched as Lili kept walking. Something was tugging at her heart a little and she felt a little sad as she watched her go.

"Wait. Lili when is the next time your going to visit me?"

Lili stopped abruptly and turned around. "Is it okay if I come tomorrow?" She asked. Natalia nodded her head and smiled ever so slightly. Lili beamed yet again that day. "Then I'll come tomorrow! Oh and Natalia…" Lili smiled her beautiful smile and Natalia felt her heart skip a beat.

"… Your smile is beautiful. Smile more."

No more words were uttered between the two as they both headed separate ways.

For the first time in five years Natalia felt content and happy.

* * *

**Yes first chapter is done! Reviews are appreciated! I love you guys~**


	2. Flowers

**Yes! Chapter two is finally done~ I love BelaLiech so I definitely will finish this story although I am planning on making it long~ Also I'm surprised that I received so many reviews already and for a rare shipping at that! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Hetalia just my mind filled full of it!**

* * *

"Hey Lili I was wondering something." It has been a week since the girls have met and surprisingly they have grown quite close over that small period of time. Natalia hated to admit it however she was beginning to care for Lili a lot. The girl has shown her a kindness she hasn't experienced in years.

To be truthful she liked everything about her. How she looked like, her personality, how she spoke, everything really. Not that she would openly admit that.

Lili smiled at her. "Yes Miss Natalia?" Natalia frowned slightly at the miss part. "Drop the miss. If we're friends then just call me Natalia." Natalia said. Wait did she just call them friends? Her frown and confusion disappeared as Lili smiled again. Natalia coughed trying to get back to the point.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you for a while now… all we ever do is have a picnic. If you come tomorrow then would you like to go on a walk in the woods and then come to my house?"

Natalia blushed as she saw Lili's face lighten up. "I would love to Mi.. I mean Natalia!" She beamed brightly. She didn't realize it but Natalia unconsciously smiled at her answer.

* * *

The next day came by faster then expected. Vash kissed the top of Lili's forehead before she left. "Now remember be careful Lili and come back before it grows too dark alright? I know you can protect yourself however I still worry." Vash said strictly. Lili smiled. "Don't worry brother I will. See you later."

Vash shook his head as the door closed. He knew damn well that Lili could protect herself since he did teach her personally how to use a gun. Still he felt uneasy letting her out with a girl who got kicked out of the village. But Lili wasn't oblivious. She knew the difference between good and bad people so if she trusted this Natalia girl then he would do.

_Be careful_, he thought silently to himself as he whipped out a book and continued reading it.

* * *

Lili grinned as she approached Natalia whom was leaning against a tree. Today she wasn't wearing her blue dress but instead she wore a pair of long black pants, her brown boots, a long sleeved white blouse and of course her signature white bow. Lili on the other hand was wearing a black jumper dress over a short sleeved blouse along with flats. Of course she was also wearing her ribbon.

"Hey." Natalia muttered. Lili nodded at what Natalia was wearing. "You look nice today." She said. She giggled when she saw a twinge of pink appear on Natalia's face. "Thanks you look nice today too. Ready to go?" She said hastily attempting to change the flow of the conversation. Lili went along with it and nodded.

They walked across the woods passing all kinds of flowers, trees, bushes and they even saw some animals like rabbits and squirrels. Natalia could point out all of the flowers and plants and when Lili asked her something she explained to her what they were called and their origins. Lili was fascinated how Natalia could do that. "And thats a Rose Trift." She said as she pointed out a pink flower on the ground. Lili nodded. "Its pretty."

"When were you born Lili?" Natalia suddenly asked. Lili stared at her for a moment and she spoke the following words slowly. "Well we don't know the exact date since I didn't remember when Vash found me. However I think its in July. Around the twelfth." Natalia felt a small pang of guilt for asking the question however she had a plan.

She grabbed Lili's hand and dragged her somewhere. "Where are we going?" Lili asked. Her heart skipped a beat when Natalia turned around and smiled at her.

"You'll see. Close you eyes for me."

Lili did as Natalia told her too. They walked for a good five minutes until finally they abruptly came to a stop. "Open your eyes." Lili gave out a small gasp of surprise and delight when she saw the sight before her.

The flower was a beautiful violet color. It was quite dazzling. No it wasn't just one flower there were multiple of them and the sight of them was amazing.

"They're beautiful. What are they?" Lili finally managed to get out still recovering from her shock. Natalia chuckled slightly as Lili let go of her hand and bent down and gaped at the flower. "That dear is a Larkspur. If you are correct and you were born in July than that is your birth flower." Natalia explained to her. Lili grinned. "Really!? Wow Natalia they are gorgeous!" Natalia was pleased that Lili liked the flowers.

She looked at Natalia with a small spark in her eyes. "Can I pick some?" She asked. Natalia nodded. "Of course you can."

They spent the rest of their day chatting while picking the most beautiful Larkspur's they could find. "Hey Natalia whats your birth flower?" Lili asked. "My birthday is on August 25th so its a Gladiolus. However they don't grow around here so I've never seen one." Lili looked thoughtfully at Natalia and nodded.

They decided that its about time that they walked back to Natalia's house. Quite frankly Lili was excited since she has never seen her house. "Its nothing much." Natalia kept telling her but never less Lili was excited.

Finally they arrived in front of a small cottage. How fit for someone who lived in the woods. "You live here on your own?" Lili asked. Natalia nodded and didn't see the small frown on Lili's face. "Doesn't it get lonely?" Lili asked. Natalia was stunned for a second by the question. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes."

Lili bit her lip lightly as they walked into the house. It must get lonely… There was no way Lili would be able to live on her own with no human interaction for three whole years.

Natalia never had anyone over so this was the first time she ever had anyone over. "You can sit down on the chair. I'll make some tea. Also put the flowers down on the table." Natalia commanded. Lili nodded and did is the older woman said.

As the tea was being made Natalia decided to ask her a question.

"Say Lili… didn't you say that you heard people talking about me and thats why you came to visit me? Who was talking about me because I'm quite surprised that people still do."

Lili made an expression as if she was trying to think about the question. "Who… Let me think…" Natalia looked at her curiously as she set down the tea on the table. Then Lili widened her eyes.

"Oh now I remember! It was a tall man with slightly wavy hair which were a pale ashen color I believe. He kind of had a big nose… oh and peculiar violet eyes. He was quite tall and in his twenties. Also he was wearing a bandage around his neck although in the winter he wears a tan scarf. The other person was a woman with short platinum blond hair and a black headband. She had teal colored eyes and looked a bit older than the man but not much. Their names were… Hm…"

"Ivan and Katyusha."

Lili looked at her in surprise. "Yes! How did you know?" Natalia's skin paled and she felt dizzy. No way… why them? She spoke the next words icily and coldly.

"They are my siblings."

* * *

**Aw I'm sorry for ruining the fluff but we must get onto the plot! Till next time~**


	3. My Present was Cruel

**NOTE:**** In the following chapter there will be violence and cruelty. The chapter will mainly focus on Natalia's past which will be continued in the next chapter. Before you ask ****YES**** I know Russia isn't evil or cruel however in this fanfiction he is both. You have been warned.**

**Oh hey guys! Oh my glob thank you for all the reviews and everything! This chapter will be twice as long as the others and I am actually really proud of it! I do hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

"Your… siblings?" Lili asked confused by everything. "If they are your siblings then why don't you live with them- Ah are you alright?!" Lili panicked when she saw Natalia swaying a little and she rushed the the girls side and held her up in the chair.

Natalia felt like the world was crashing down on her and she felt dizzy. She had to hold on to Lili for support so she wouldn't somehow fall out of the chair.

"I'm fine…" She muttered. Lili gave her a worried look. "You don't seem fine!" Natalia bit her lip slightly. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Tell Lili what happened? Stay silent? Natalia felt so confused.

Lili looked at her sympathetically. "Natalia… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just lay down. I want you to rest." She said softly. Natalia looked up at Lili, her eyes full of misery. It hurt Lili to see her friend this way even if she didn't know the cause.

Natalia leaned against Lili as she was led to her bed. Lili laid her down carefully and put the blanket over her. She held her hand comfortingly. "Natalia you'll be fine I promise I…" Natalia didn't hear anything else that Lili said since she was already falling into a deep sleep…

* * *

It all began on her thirteenth birthday. Natalia was never liked by any of the villagers. To them she was a typical troublemaker that only made their lives harder. To them normal was for girls to have long hair, wear dresses, be gentle and kind and have a happy atmosphere.

Natalia was the opposite of that. At her age she cut her hair short which was considered rebellious at the time. Only higher village girls could cut their hair and be considered 'normal'. She never wore dresses and was often found with a pair of pants and shirt on. Natalia was nowhere near gentle and was actually really intimidating, and people felt tense around her.

She woke up to a typical morning. Since it was her birthday that day she didn't need to do any chores so she just changed into a black pair of slacks and a matching black tank top. She also put her signature bow into her hair, not bothering to comb it. She ran down the stairs where she was greeted by her seventeen year old sister Katyusha.

Katyusha was wearing a long simple turquoise dress and had her hair, which was long at the time, up in a bun. She was cooking some scrambled eggs when she saw her younger sister walk in.

"Natalia! Happy birthday little sister!" Katyusha walked over to Natalia and kissed the top of her forehead lovingly. She looked over her and noticed that she wasn't wearing a dress per usual but decided not to comment on it. Natalia smiled at her. "Thank you…" She muttered. Katyusha grinned. "Sit down! Ivan will be here soon enough and then we can eat some breakfast."

The girl automatically perked up when she heard that her older brother was going to be there soon. She happily sat down in one of the chairs.

No more than a mere few minutes later the two sisters could hear the door swing open and footsteps head toward the kitchen. A happy looking fifteen year old Ivan walked into the room. "Big brother!" Natalia exclaimed as she got out of her seat and tackled her older brother into a hug. Ivan chuckled as he ruffled her hair.

"Hello Natalia! Happy Birthday!" Natalia grinned. "Thank you!"

After small chatter the eggs were served and the three sat around the table and ate their food. "These are good." Natalia commented. "Thank you." Katyusha smiled. Her sister didn't seem like the type but Natalia was actually quite polite.

They finished eating breakfast quite quickly. Katyusha was on house duty that day so she was going to be home until they celebrated Natalia's birthday with a cake in the evening. Ivan was going to be in the fields while Natalia decided that she was going to walk around the village in her free time.

She quickly tossed on her boots and, as she was about to walk out the door, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Natalia turned around to see her older brother beaming down at her. "Yes?" She asked expectantly. "After we have the birthday cake today you will meet me in the back of the house so I can give you your birthday present, da?" Natalia grinned.

"Sure! Thank you big brother!"

That was where she made her first mistake.

* * *

Natalia walked around the town while humming a light tune. She received a few weird stares from people since she looked different however besides that her day has been great. She looked around stores and even played with some of the dogs their German neighbors owned.

The sun was slowly setting which indicated that it was around eight o'clock. Natalia decided it was time to head home. When she wasn't looking however she knocked into something.

"Ow…" It was a girls voice. The girl looked up at Natalia with her green eyes wide. "Sorry!" She squeaked, her blond braids moving up and down.

Natalia looked down and noticed that the girl was crying. "Did it hurt that much?" Natalia asked. The girl shook her head. "No… I-I lost my big brother and I don't know where he is!" The girl let out a loud sob. She looked to be eleven years old so it must be pretty scary for her. Natalia sighed as she put her hand into her pocket and tried to fish something out.

She extended her hand out to the girl. The girl looked at the item in Natalia's hand. "W-whats this…?" She asked. "A bow I made for good luck. If you wear it good things will happen to you and you'll find your brother. When your older return it to me."

The girl stared up at her with hope in her eyes. "Are you sure..?" Natalia smiled at her and nodded. "Positive." The girl hesitantly took the bow and carefully put it into her blonde hair. By then Natalia was already walking away as she heard a voice call out.

"There you are I've been worried sick!" A boy said. "Brother I'm sorry I was lost!"

Natalia smiled as she continued walking home somehow knowing that her bow was in safe hands.

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Natalia! Happy Birthday to you!" The song came to an end and Natalia blew out her candles. They all laughed and Katyusha went to cut the cake which was vanilla, Natalia's favorite. "And here's a piece for you!" She exclaimed happily as she handed Natalia a piece along with a fork. Natalia thanked her in Russian and sat down to eat.

They ate together and just like in the morning they made idle chit chat here and there but Natalia didn't mind. She was actually enjoying herself for a change.

Suddenly Katyusha stood up. "Oh! I need to get the laundry out! I'll be right back!" She shuffled out of the kitchen and down to the basement where the laundry room was located.

Natalia was about to stand up and go wash her dishes when she felt Ivan stop her. "Just leave the dishes. While big sister is gone I will show you your present, da?" Natalia smiled and put her plate down. "Da."

Ivan got up and headed for the door. They quickly put on their shoes before turning the door knob. When they did they were both hit with cool, brisk night air. Natalia breathed it in. It felt nice to just spend time with her brother like this. She followed her brother as she was led to the back of the house, where a small alley was located.

Her second mistake was not questioning anything.

She briefly wondered what the present may be, but quickly dismissed the thought. She would find out soon enough after all. No need to rush things.

Natalia had to squint her eyes to see Ivan since it was so dark and the small amount of space didn't help the matter either. Ivan then abruptly stopped and turned around to face the girl.

"Natalia do you know what today is?"

His voice was low and cold. It sent shivers up Natalia's spine for some reason. Her brother was acting strange. "Today is my birthday right?" She said in an almost questionable voice. She couldn't see it however she could feel Ivan intensely glare at her.

"Yes… Today you were born on this ever so cruel Earth. Today's also the day Katyusha began to favor you over me."

Natalia didn't know why but she took a step back a bad feeling beginning to form in her stomach. As she did so Ivan just took a step forward.

"Today little sister is the day that you took away everyone's attention on me and put it on yourself instead. Its all about you these days! No one cares about me anymore!"

Ivan was now beginning to yell. Natalia stared wide eyed at him terrified of where this was going. "I-I'm sorry…" She stammered, not even positive of what she was apologizing for. Ivan gave her a smile that was of a child but at the same time was cruel. "Its ok little sister. I'll forgive you after you let me give you your present."

She managed to dodge some of the attack as Ivan whipped out a metal looking pipe, which he must of been hiding behind his back the whole time, and swung it at her.

She yelped as some of the pipe hit her side. The pain was decreased since she managed to dodge some of the pipe however it still hurt as hell. Natalia whipped out the knife which she always kept in her boot and raised it up, wincing at the pain of moving.

Ivan showed no mercy and swung it again at her. Natalia managed to put her knife up in time to protect herself and she turned around to run away. Even if her brother was trying to hurt her, she still didn't want to hurt him. She needed to get help and fast.

Ivan however wasn't letting her escape that easily and he ran after her, the man was faster than her and he tackled Natalia to the ground. Natalia let out a scream as she hit the cold, concrete floor. "Your not escaping you little bitch!" He snarled. Natalia felt like she was about to cry, and she wouldn't be surprised if she actually did. "What did I ever do to you?" She whimpered quietly, silently begging that she wouldn't be killed.

"You were born to this world and took everything away from me. Your disgusting and a piece of crap."

Natalia widened her eyes at Ivan's words. Something at that moment snapped in Natalia's body. To this day she had no idea what it was however it happened. Natalia glared at Ivan and kicked him off of her, causing him to fall to the floor as he let out a yelp. She stood up and glared down at him.

"Listen to me and listen to me well big brother! Yes I was born however I took absolutely fucking nothing from you! You did that all on your own! Your the only piece of crap around here Ivan! I'm the one who is made fun of by the villagers every damn day! Would you rather be ridiculed everyday?!" She growled.

"I would."

Then everything was a blur. Natalia remembered a burst of anger as she jumped on top of Ivan. She remembered tracing the knife around his neck causing blood to spill. Later on those marks would be turned into scars that Ivan would cover with a bandage. She remembered her bloodied knife and Ivan attempting to stop her. The bloodcurdling screams of her own brother. Her own flesh and blood.

She remembered Katyusha's expression when she found them.

"Natalia! GET OFF OF IVAN!" She screeched. Natalia stared up at her sister shocked that she was there. Slowly her senses came back to her and she stared wide eyed at the now bloodied knife. _Oh my god I hurt him_, the thought trailed through her mind.

Then sudden relief washed over Natalia. Katyusha was here. She was going to help her! Natalia wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to get killed. "Katyus…" Her sister scurried right past her and hurried over to Ivan.

Natalia whipped around to see Katyusha helping Ivan stand. "Ivan. Ivan! What happened? I heard screams and rushed over here!" She asked in the most panicked voice possible. Ivan gave Natalia a glare as he pointed his finger at her accusingly.

Then the third mistake occurred.

"Little sister said she wanted to talk to me in the alley so I followed her here. T-then she started saying cruel words to me… and suddenly attacked me! She tried to kill me! I was so scared!" Ivan broke into a series of fake sobs.

_No. No. No._

Natalia raised her hand in protest. She couldn't let her brother win! "Thats not true! Don't believe him! He said he wanted to give me a…" Suddenly Natalia stopped talking as she saw the sight before her.

_Why? Why? Why?_

Katyusha was full out glaring at her and had a pissed off look on her face. "Oh ok Natalia sure. Thats why I saw you attacking Ivan when I came!"

"Its was self defe-"

"I AM NOT BELIEVING YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES! YOUR TERRIBLE! I WISH YOU WEREN'T EVEN BORN!"

_What did I do wrong?_

Time stopped for Natalia and she couldn't move. The words echoed over and over in her head. She needed to speak and defend herself. Yet she didn't find her mouth moving. Ivan couldn't win could he? Yet she still did nothing as Katyusha trudged by her while Ivan leaned on her. Then Ivan gave out a small laugh that only she could hear as he spoke the words that she wanted to hear the least from him.

"Happy Birthday Natalia. You liked your present, da?"

* * *

**Yes that just happened. I'm sorry DX In the next chapter we will continue her past! Please do review since those awesome reviews always make me smile!**


	4. Judgmental People

**I bet you all hate me for leaving it off there, eh? Well guess what this past ain't getting any happier. Sorry! But I promise there will be a happy ending! And yes Katyusha will get smarter! I promise!**

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur. Natalia remembered the village police coming to their house and taking her to the Main District where the station was. She remembered that she was screaming, telling them to let her go and that she was innocent. Most ignored her while one cop came up to her and told her that she'll be staying at the station until further notice.

They took her knife away claiming that it was valuable evidence. She remembered Katyusha just watching all of this, not bothering to help her.

Ivan was watching from afar and he sent her a smirk before one of the cops approached the two of them and told them that they were going to be sent in for questioning. Natalia watched as her sister ignored her, not making eye contact with her.

_Big sister please don't leave me for him…_

* * *

"I'll ask you again Miss Arlovskaya what happened yesterday night. Tell me the honest truth."

Natalia sighed once again as she glared at the woman. When she came into the station she was automatically sent to the back for questioning. Not getting a wink of sleep the night before she was only growing more and more irritated.

"Like I said ma'am last night my older brother asked me to go to the back of the house clarifying that he had a present for me since it was my birthday yesterday. Then he began lashing out on me."

The woman raised an eyebrow but wrote something down in a notepad she was carrying. "Then how come you sister found you at his throat?" She questioned.

"Self defense. He tried to kill me with the metal pipe he was holding on to and actually managed to hurt me."

"Hurt you where?"

Natalia sighed and lifted up her shirt slightly only to reveal an ugly purplish bruise on her skin along with a cut which was luckily not too deep. Of course she had other wounds too but this one was the worst out of all of them. The woman nodded and wrote something else in her notepad before closing it and standing up.

"Thank you for the information. We will be seeing you at the trail tomorrow."

_Trial!?_

Everything was happening so fast. Too fast in fact. Natalia was back in her handcuffs before she knew it and they were leading her to her cell.

One cop practically pushed her into it. "Hey!" She yelped as she hit the cold rock hard floor. She winced at the slight pain. The cop who pushed her just rolled his eyes at her and locked the cell door.

Natalia looked around the room. There was a bed in the corner with an extremely thin blanket. Above the bed was a very small window which, of what Natalia could see, was beginning to shed small rays of light into the room indicating that the sun was coming up.

_I stayed up the whole night huh? First time for everything I guess,_ she thought. Then she noticed a small mirror hanging beside the bed. Curious about her appearance after the long night, Natalia walked over to it to check how she looked like. She gasped when she saw herself.

Her short hair was full blown messy and the bow that held it back had a few holes in it which she would have to sew later. On her cheek was a noticeable cut which she received when she was fighting with Ivan. Natalia's blouse was torn in multiple places too, and on her right hand was a slightly purple bruise. To put it simply she looked horrid.

Natalia sighed. Well there was nothing she could do about it now. She climbed into the uncomfortable bed, wincing slightly at the pain of moving.

_Please… Let this end soon…_ She thought as she felt her eyelids droop and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" Natalia's eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone banging on the door. She looked up and saw a cop peering in through the small window on the door. "The trial is in an hour so I was told to give you something to eat before it began. I'm opening the door." He said as he began unlocking the door.

Natalia scrambled out of bed and when the cop came in she gratefully took the silver tray that head a piece of bread and a cup of water in it. Not the best meal however Natalia was so hungry that she didn't even care. "Thank you." She muttered. The cop gave her a weird look and nodded. Usually prisoners didn't thank him. He closed the door, isolating Natalia yet again.

She sat down and slowly ate her food, savoring the taste. As she finished up the bread and drank down the last bit of water she sighed. She needed to sort her thoughts out.

For the trial she needed to fight for herself and tell the truth. She couldn't leave anything out since every word depended on her freedom.

Natalia silently counted how much time she had left until the trial. In five minutes they should get her. Her fate would be decided when she stepped out of the room. Would she win? Would he win? What will happen to them? What will happen to their family?

She knew the answer to the last question.

Her family was now broken.

Suddenly the door opened yet again, snapping Natalia out of her thoughts. Standing at the doorway was the lady from yesterday. "Come on. We're heading out." She said. Natalia stood up and nodded. She followed the woman.

The court was small and connected to the station so all they really had to do was walk down the halls to get to it.

In the court room what they did was have three judges, the suspects, and the witnesses sit around and discuss what occurred. No one outside the investigation was allowed inside. "We're here." The woman mumbled as she pushed the two large wooden doors opened.

Natalia was greeted by the sight of three judges and her siblings. The judges were in front of the room. The first judge seemed to be a Chinese man, his long brow hair tied back in a ponytail. He seemed to be the oldest out of the three. The second judge had thick eyebrows, and messy blonde hair. The last judge was also blonde but with wavy hair. The two blondes were glaring at each other.

Katyusha sat at a table on her own where the witnesses usually sat. She didn't bother trying to make eye contact with anyone too lost in her own thoughts about the reality of the situation.

Ivan on the other hand was very happy for someone who was going in for a trial. He had a grin on his face and was wearing a white bandage around his neck where Natalia wounded him the night before. Natalia sat across the table from him.

_Keep calm Natalia… He can't do anything to you with people watching…_

"Attention! Since everyone has assembled we will be beginning. Miss you are dismissed." The man with thick eyebrows said. The woman who led Natalia here nodded and left.

At first no one said anything until the Chinese man stood up and spoke. "Hello everyone. We all know why you are here today. It seems that something occurred the night before. But first let me introduce myself. My name is Yao Wang your judge. This is Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy." He explained. The two blondes nodded their heads.

"Now that thats finished lets begin. You two suspects and victims. Introduce yourselves." Arthur said as he pointed at Natalia and Ivan. Before Natalia could say anything Ivan stood up. "Hello everyone. My name is Ivan Braginski and I am only a victim, da?" He said. Yao shook his head. "Young man we don't know that yet." Ivan frowned at this and sat back down.

This time it was Natalia's turn to stand up. She took a deep breathe, her heart beating quickly. "My… My name is Natalia Arlovskaya. I'm Ivan's younger sister." She said quickly. Francis nodded and then looked at Katyusha. "And you are…?"

"I am Katyusha Braginskaya and the older sibling of the two." Katyusha answered shakily. Francis nodded and then turned to Yao. "Well then. First off I would like to hear Ivan's story." Yao said. Ivan stood up and cleared his throat.

_Oh god its happening._

"Well yesterday was my little sisters birthday. We were having so much fun until she said she wanted to talk to me in the back alley. Then she proceeded to try… to try to kill me!" Ivan exclaimed in fake anger as he glared at Natalia. He was a very good actor. Yao however simply narrowed his eyes and nodded at him. "Where were you at the time Miss Braginskaya?" He asked. "Doing the laundry." She said.

"Whats your side of the story Natalia?" Yao questioned. Natalia stood up yet again as Ivan sat down and when no one was looking he sent a smirk her way. Natalia bit her lip.

"Well… Yesterday we were celebrating my birthday. In the morning my brother said he would speak to me after we ate cake in the evening since he wanted to show me his birthday present. Evening came and my older sister said that she needed to go do the laundry. Ivan told me to follow him and I did. Then he started spouting nonsense about… about how everything bad that happened to him was my fault." By now Natalia had small tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to give Ivan the pleasure of seeing her cry however the memory was too painful. A small spark appeared in Katyusha's eye however it quickly faded away. "He proceeded to beat me up with a metal pipe he was holding. I then had to protect myself so I had to hurt him although I didn't want to. Then Katyusha came on the scene and only saw that one part." Natalia finished.

Yao nodded. "Very well. Now Katyusha stand up and tell me what you witnessed." Katyusha stood up and for the first time that day, made eye contact with Natalia. However she quickly turned away. "I was doing the laundry as Natalia said and then I heard a scream and rushed outside. Then I saw _her_ cutting at Ivan and Ivan pleading for her to stop. She was hurting him!" Her voice got a little louder than she was planning for it to be.

Natalia looked at her, a painful expression on her face. "He hurt me first sist-"

"No he didn't! He wouldn't do that!" Katyusha protested.

"Well he did! Can you listen to me please! All your doing is not facing reality!"

"I am facing reality!"

"No. Your only facing Ivan."

Suddenly a fist slammed against a table causing the two sisters to stop arguing and turn toward the noise. It was Arthur. "Enough you wankers! This is not a place for arguing!" He spatted out. Yao nodded and then he crossed his arms and looked at Katyusha. "Say… the scream… was it a girl or boy screaming?" He asked.

Katyusha blinked. Then she frowned. "I'm sorry I… I can't seem to remember." She said, her frown only deepening when she sat down. Yao took note of this.

Francis then stood up. "Well I say its obvious who is in the wrong here." He chirped. Arthur nodded. Natalia frowned but crossed her were they judging so soon? They usually didn't do that. _Please say Ivan, _she pleaded silently.

"Natalia."

She felt her stomach drop and she looked up at Francis in shock. Her story had much more facts and details in it. Besides they didn't even have enough details on the case! "And why do you think its me?" Natalia asked, her voice low. Francis smirked.

"Well Ivan never lies and I trust him much more than you out of all people. After all you always go around and do bad things that woman don't do. Your a shame to the village." Francis explained as if he was correct. Natalia was purely stunned by this answer. She was getting judged? Is that why she was in the wrong? For not being the perfect girl?

To further her shock Arthur nodded. "I agree." He muttered. "Yao what about you?" He asked as he looked at him.

Everyone stared at the Chinese man. "I… I think Ivan is guilty." He said. Arthur looked at him in distaste while Francis narrowed his eyes at the man. "Well its two against one. Natalia is clearly guilty so she will be receiving a punishment." Arthur stated. Yao just shook his head and gave Natalia an apologetic look.

_Oh god… why… why me…_

Natalia snuck a look at Ivan and was surprised to see a heartbroken look on his face as Yao spoke. He suddenly glared at Natalia. "Give her your worst punishment." He hissed. Natalia didn't know why but for some reason Yao's words triggered a fire inside Ivan. She paled.

"I didn't do it!" She screeched. What were they going to do to her? Francis shook his head. "Thats what they all say. Natalia as your punishment…"

Natalia felt like crying again. She felt so broken. Her family didn't believe her. The judges didn't believe her. She had no one. No one.

_I am alone… I don't want to be alone!_

"You will be living in the woods from now on. You are no longer welcome here in the village."

Everything else that happened was a blur. She remembered getting up and screaming that it wasn't true. She remembered the tears rolling down her cheeks as a few cops tried to keep her down. She remembered the judges telling her to calm down or else. She remembered her sister looking at her painfully.

But most of all Natalia remembered Ivan's cruel smile.

* * *

**Yes that just happened. Before you ask yes I know Ivan isn't that evil however seriously plot purposes! This won't be the last time that you hear of Arthur, Francis or Yao so don't worry! Also yes in the future there will be one sided Rochu on Ivan's part. Anyway hush there will be fluff in the future! Also thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! If your confused by anything PM me and I'll fix it!**


	5. Have We Met?

**Tadah! Guess who's back with an update? I am! And today I will be giving you even more plot :D If anything seems confusing then please PM me and I'll fix it.**

* * *

Natalia woke up with a start from the dream of her past. Sweat rolled down her face as she breathed heavily, her eyes wide with fear. She felt cold tears slip down her face.

Then she slowly took in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom and in her bed. Safe. Away from everything. Natalia sighed in relief and tried to calm down and breathed in and out until the tears eventually stopped.

It was just a dream. An agonizing one that is. God… It was all coming back to her now. All that pain and suffering.

_Why were they talking about me? Damn my head hurts…_

Natalia was about to get out of bed when she noticed a blur of blonde at the edge of her bed. "Lili!?" She gasped. The girl was sitting on a chair and must have fallen asleep on Natalia's lap when she put her in bed. _Did she stay the whole night?_ Natalia gently tapped the girl's shoulder. She didn't want to wake her up however she didn't want anyone to worry about Lili not coming home last night.

"Lili wake up…" She said softly. The girl didn't wake up however she did stir and her expression turned into a frown. "Natalia… Don't leave…" She murmured to herself in her sleep. Natalia widened her eyes. What on Earth was Lili dreaming about?

"Lili wake up." She said more sternly and louder this time causing Lili to jump wide awake in alarm.

"Huh!?" She exclaimed. Natalia sighed in relief now that Lili was awake. Lili looked at her in confusion and fear at first but then her expression softened. "Oh… Its just you Natalia. How are you feeling?" Lili asked her relief quickly deflating into worry. Natalia gave her a light smile.

"I'm fine thank you. My head just hurts slightly. Lili you stayed the whole night." She pointed out and Lili looked at her with wide eyes. "Did I!? Oh no big brother will be worried!" She got up in panic.

Natalia raised an eyebrow at her. "Lili calm down its ok. I'll explain to your older brother why your here and I'll take the blame." Natalia said calmly as she got out of bed and went over to the drawers and rummaged through them. Lili took a deep breathe. "Your right. At least your feeling better." Natalia nodded and then took a small pill she found for headaches and drank a cup of water.

"I'll make breakfast while you go freshen up. Then I'll walk you back." Natalia said in more of a commanding tone then a stating one. Lili hesitated since Natalia has been so weak the day before. However Natalia gave her a nod of reassurance. "I'll be fine." Lili nodded and then went to the bathroom to fix her hair.

All the meanwhile Natalia made breakfast for them. Just some scrambled eggs was all nothing too complex. As she finished putting the eggs on the plates she heard her doorbell ring which caused her to jump and widen her eyes in shock.

_I haven't heard that doorbell be rung in years! No one ever came to visit me so this is a surprise. Who on Earth could it be?_ She raced over to the door and looked through the small hole cautiously.

On the other side of the door was a man that looked just around her age maybe a year older in the least. He had blonde hair that moved slightly due to the wind and sparkly green eyes exactly like Lili had. The resemblance was striking to be honest. "Is anyone there?" He asked impatiently, tapping his foot against the dirt. They both also had similar German accents just slightly different.

She didn't know why but she opened the door without any second thoughts. "Hello." She said politely. The blonde nodded. He looked slightly worried. "Yes hello er… I presume your Natalia?" He asked. Natalia nodded. He sighed and frowned.

"My name is Vash Zwingli. I'm Lili's older brother and guardian. She came here yesterday however she didn't come home last night so I'm pretty damn worried right now. Do you have any idea where she is? She talks about you a lot…" Vash mumbled kind of grudgingly at the last part.

_Lili talks about me? _Natalia nodded. "Yesterday Lili did come. We went out to look at flowers and then we came to my house. It seems that I began getting dizzy and sick so Lili dragged me off to bed. She fell asleep by accident and stayed the night here. I sincerely apologize for the worry and inconvenience it won't happen again." She explained as she gave a light bow of apology.

Vash looked a bit surprise. He didn't expect Natalia to be so polite. He avoided looking into her eyes. "Its fine… As long as I know she's ok."

An awkward silence settled between the two. "Um… Well I was just making breakfast and after it I was going to walk Lili home. Would you like to join us?" Natalia asked. Vash shook his head. "No thats quite alright. Although I'm curious… where is Lili?" He asked as he peered into the house.

As if on cue Lili rushed out of the bathroom and gave a small gasp of delight when she saw Vash. "Vash! I'm so sorry for this Natalia felt sick an-" Before Lili could finish Vash held up his hand and nodded. "I know and its fine. Natalia already told me." He explained. Lili then brightened up. "Wonderful! Um… Is it ok if I eat real quick? Then we can head out?" She sent a questionable look at the two whom both nodded in agreement at once.

They ate breakfast quite quickly while Vash looked around the living room and other parts of the house to occupy himself with something while he waited. "These were good Natalia! Thank you." Lili complimented. Although it was a compliment Natalia felt a pang of pain hit her chest. It was her sister whom taught her how to make them. "Thank you." She forced the words out as she pushed the thoughts of her sister and Ivan at the back of her head. She didn't want to think about them however a small part of her was curious about what they were talking about when Lili was around.

Lili nodded and then stood up to grab her brother and the flowers which they picked the day before. Before they left Natalia absolutely insisted on coming along with them to make sure that they could get to the village safely. Vash of course said that they could protect themselves perfectly fine if anything happened however in the end Natalia ended up winning the argument.

On the way there Natalia and Lili walked together while Vash walked behind the two eyeing anything that looked even remotely dangerous. The two girls chatted about simple things at first. Nothing too deep or serious. Until of course Natalia opened her stupid mouth and asked the question which has been bothering her the whole entire day.

"Hey Lili what did they say about me?" She asked quietly. Lili sent her a confused look. "Who?" She asked. "My siblings." Natalia said her tone slightly icey. Lili looked at her for a moment in worry before she began speaking.

"Well… I believe they were arguing about something. I believe about the truth and victims. Also a mention about some person named Yao. I don't remember the conversation specifically since they weren't all that close to us and they were also whispering. Well the man was beginning to yell at the woman so technically the woman was only whispering." Lili explained softly. Natalia nodded her head however in reality she was confused. _Yao? What does Yao have to do with anything? He was just a judge and nothing more._ Natalia shook her head. "Thank you." She said. Lili nodded and as if she could sense Natalia's troubles she changed the subject to something lighter.

"So next week I want to give you a present!" Lili exclaimed. From the back Vash sent her a strange look. He did not like spending money. However for now he decided to ignore the comment. "A present?" Natalia questioned, slightly curious. Lili giggled. "Yes! Its going to however be a surprise!" She explained. Natalia smiled. "I look forward to it."

They talked for only a while longer until they once again got closer to the village and Natalia came to a halt. "I guess this is goodbye…" She muttered quietly. Lili nodded sadly. Vash grabbed Lili's hand and began to drag her back to the village. However before he went any further he stopped and turned around. "Hey are you sure we haven't met before?" He asked slowly as he narrowed his eyes at Natalia.

Natalia frowned and shook her head. "I don't believe so…" She muttered as she tried to recollect her thoughts of when she lived in the village. She doesn't recall ever meeting Vash. However his voice sounded familiar but she couldn't pinpoint exactly why. Vash nodded. "I see… Well thank you for being with Lili today. I approve of your friendship." He said and before she could answer they were already leaving. Lili mouthed the word bye and waved to her and Natalia mimicked her.

Has she met him before? And whats the deal with Yao? Natalia frowned and decided to walk back to the house as she tried to collect all of her thoughts.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I would just like to point out some things that will be answered in the future: Yao's ****involvement****, why Ivan did it, Lili's dreams, if Vash and Natalia met, why the siblings were ****arguing, and lastly what the present is. AND there is going to be more plot in the future tied in with some romance. If you guys want any other questions answered too please let me know! Thank you for the constant support!**


	6. Returning Gifts

**Hello! I apologize for the late update, school recently started for me and furthermore this chapter came out good but crappily short and I am sorry for that. I promise you action will come in soon. Anyway I do hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Its been a week since Natalia had the dream. That terrifying and horrible dream of her past. Today she was actually quite excited since today she would be getting her surprise present, which Lili promised her a week ago. _I wonder what it is_, she thought to herself quietly. Thats when she heard footsteps coming from below the tall trees.

She looked down and saw Lili walking down the path. Today the girl was wearing the ribbon in her hair per usual, a simple black skirt, a white blouse, and black flats to match. Natalia jumped down from the tree. "Hey." She mumbled. Natalia noticed that Lili's hands were hid behind her back.

Lili smiled at her brightly. "Hello! Do you know what today is?" She asked excitedly. Natalia cocked her head to the side slightly. "Um… Today your giving me something right? You told me that last week?" She muttered, slightly awkwardly.

Lili nodded and smiled brightly. "Yes! Close your eyes for me if you can and hold your hands out." She instructed to the taller woman. Natalia did as she said. She felt her heart beating quickly as something soft was placed gently into her hands. What was it…? She opened her eyes and then widened them out of shock and delight.

In her hands was a beautiful bouquet of Gladiolus'.

Her birth flower which she never got a chance to lay her eyes on.

"You introduced me to my birth flower so I thought that I could introduce you to yours… I mean isn't that only fair?" She said as she looked at Natalia with an angelic smile on his face. How? They didn't grow around here so it must have taken a lot of money not to mention time to find someone that could export it to her. How did she even get this idea in the first place? So she actually listened to Natalia when she spoke?

"Are you an angel?" Natalia asked, breathlessly. Lili chuckled. "No I am not Natalia." She answered. Thats when Natalia pulled her in for a warm and tight hug. "Are you sure?" She whispered into her ear. She hasn't received such a wonderful gift in years.

No.

Wait.

Thats not the only thing that she received.

Lili just being there with her was a true gift in general.

"Thank you." She whispered. Lili laughed. "No problem." She said. Natalia looked at her for a second and bit her lip. Should she…? Or no…? Screw it. Lili was probably the only thing in life that she was probably to trust ever again.

"Lili can I tell you something? It concerns why I passed out a few days back…" Natalia asked her voice shaky. Suddenly the mood changed from a happy one to a serious one. Lili looked at her with a serious expression placed on her face. Natalia didn't even know such an expression could be placed on such an innocent face. She nodded. "Go ahead…"

Natalia took a shaky breathe. "The reason I got kicked out of the village is because.. I was accused of attempting to kill my brother." She said quietly sitting down on the floor. Lili wasn't fazed by what she said, surprisingly, and sat down next to her. Lili stared at her listening intently to everything. Natalia continued.

"It was my thirteenth birthday. In the morning Ivan, my brother, said that he had a special gift for me. Of course I was gullible and automatically believed him. During the night after we ate the cake he… he took me out to the alleyway. He began saying things to me that didn't make any sense whatsoever and then he took out a…" Natalia trailed off and Lili grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"Ivan began beating me with his pipe and I had to defend myself so, naturally, I took out my knife and started cutting at him." Natalia was now beginning to tear up. "Katyusha walked in and only saw that I was hurting him. She said it was my fault. Everyone believed her and him. They all didn't believe me because I was different. I wasn't right in the head because I dressed differently and acted differently from the other girls."

For a second silence ensued until it happened.

Until Natalia broke down crying.

Lili automatically pulled her closely and began hugging her. "Shh… Its ok its all ok…" She muttered, making small circles on the girls back. Natalia sobbed. "Nobody believed me except Yao and I don't even know if he's still alive! I didn't want to hurt my brother! I loved him! But what was I supposed to do!?" She cried out. Lili stroked her long platinum blonde hair gently.

"Sh… its ok. This is the first time you told anyone about this isn't it? Just let it all out…" Lili muttered gently. Natalia nodded as she shook violently in her friends arms. Lili bit her lip. How was she supposed to calm her down? Then she knew something that would calm her down. She opened her mouth and began singing the song.

_"__Hush little baby its ok. _

_Hush little one its alright._

_I'll protect you from the dark._

_I'll be there and watch over you._

_Hush baby now don't cry._

_Hush baby it will be all alright._

_The demons can't get you because I will protect you._

_Hush little baby go to sleep."_

Natalia listened to Lili sing and slowly her tears and sobbing stopped. Eventually she felt herself stop shaking too miraculously. "You really are an angel." Natalia muttered tiredly. She then let out a yawn. "Hey Lili I'm going to sleep…"

Lili didn't say anything as Natalia's eyes went shut. How could they do that to her? How could they? She didn't deserve any of that! Absolutely none!

"Natalia I'm going to make them regret their decision."

Lili's tone of voice came out sweet but her icy glare only made the words sound more terrifying.

* * *

**Thats right ladies and some gentleman that just happened.**


End file.
